


King/Mai/Yuri - King Of Fuckers

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal, Big Ass, Deepthroat, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, KOF - Freeform, King of Fighters - Freeform, Ninja, Other, Smut, Threesome, big tits, excessive cum, huge cock, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Yuri Sakazaki and King have been partners for a while now, and the blonde bartender has really knocked it out of the park by bringing in Mai Shiranui as a new member! But when the buxom ninja teases Yuri a bit too much, the initiation into the team becomes a bit more intense than planned...





	King/Mai/Yuri - King Of Fuckers

Yuri Sakazaki was pent up. Really pent up. To be fair, she was most of the time anyway. When your partner is King, the buxom, stylish blonde bombshell, it’s very difficult not to be. Yuri very much wished King was here right now to help relieve her because Yuri’s friend, Sakura Kasugano, had been sending her very particular images for the past week. Sakura had never kept it secret that she had a massive crush on the gorgeous kick-artist Chun-Li, and had often gone into lurid detail how much she wanted to shove her against the wall and force a bucket load of jizz into her womb. Well, she had recently accomplished her lewd goal, and whether from pride or ego, was constantly sending Yuri pictures of the cock-drunk Chinese beauty and herself getting acquainted.

Pictures of Sakura giving a peace sign while Chun-Li was kneeling down worshipping her massive cock, close-ups of Chun-Li lewdly suckling at Sakura’s bloated nutsack, short videos of Chun-Li screaming in delight as Sakura violently pounded her, shaking the entire bed, and of course, full-on photosets of Chun-Li coated in absurd amounts of Sakura’s thick white futa-jizz. Sakura was sending these near constantly since the two had got together, and it just figured she had started doing so while King was away on business. Yuri COULD have just not looked at the pics or vids…but that would be stupid. No one in their right mind is turning down the sight of Chun-Li’s beautiful ahegao face.

But relief was on the way, because King’s bar, Illusion, was soon opening back up! King had returned from her trip, and had invited Yuri over for a brief “chat” before getting back to work. Yuri loved how coy King could be. Despite Yuri and King having been together for months now, she still acted like their dates and get-togethers were strictly professional. It was all part of the game of course, King seemed to love the chase as much as the main event. Right now though, Yuri wasn’t sure if she could play along at all…she was already licking her chops at the thought of shoving her entire cock down King’s throat and sending some pics back to Sakura to get HER all riled up instead for once.

Yuri’s turgid shaft was throbbing under her skintight purple leggings. Frankly, it was unspeakably lewd, just as she liked it, but she did everything possible to arrange herself in a more polite manner. It wouldn’t do to walk around town with that massive thing sticking out. As she reached Illusion and slipped in through the back entrance, she could hear talking from the bar. Curious, she peeked around the corner, and Yuri’s jaw hit the floor.

King was not alone today, and if she was Yuri might have just vaulted the bar to give her a massive kiss. She looked as gorgeous as ever, her short blonde hair tucked to the side allowing her flawless features to shine through, the soft smile on her thin lips making Yuri’s heart race. She was in her usual bartending and fighting outfit, a stylish ruffled shirt with a black waistcoat, adorned with a bow tie. Her usual tight black pants completed the distinctive set. She noticed Yuri wander in, and gave her a wink of greeting as her guest turned her bar stool around.

Wearing a black leather jacket and thin white shirt tucked into a set of ripped jeans sat a woman who was just as gorgeous as King. With a ponytail of long, dark hair tied back with a circular hair ornament, her shining eyes and full lips faced Yuri with a big smile. Her figure was like something out of a magazine, with a slender waist, full ass barely restrained by her slim jeans, and a mouth-watering pair of soft breasts concealed by the thin white shirt. Yuri’s voice caught in her throat as, while already worked up, she had wandered in to the clutches of two of the most gorgeous women on the planet.

King slinked around the bar, her slender fingers sliding across the smooth wood, and walked over to the awe-struck Yuri. “Mouth closed, hun.” King smirked, “You’re as transparent as ever.” King smiled happily, and wraps her arm around Yuri, pulling her close. Yuri’s face presses against the side of King’s bust, and the tickling smell of alcohol mixed with King’s own heavenly scent does nothing to help the bulging monstrous cock that she was barely hiding under her gi.

“Never did tell you what I went away for. I’ve found a new member for the team, and you won’t believe who she…” The brunette Goddess held up a hand with a smile. “Hold on, King. I think I’ll get a better reaction if I just show her who I am!” With that, the woman stood to her feet, and suddenly span in place. Before King and Yuri’s eyes, the jacket and jeans are replaced with a red, revealing costume. A long outfit showing off the woman’s smooth legs and wide hips, while her open top revealed a mouthwatering valley of cleavage. Her shoulders were kept open, and a long white sash went down from her waist, the only thing hiding her flawless ass from sight. As she unfurled a fan from nowhere, she peered over the opened weapon with a smirk. 

“M…M…Mai Shiranui?!” Yuri babbled out upon seeing the iconic red outfit of Japan’s #1 fighter. “The very same.” Mai smiled and posed, “Autographs will be available in the lobby!” King shook her head, “I thought you’d be shocked. You’re probably wondering how the hell I managed to snap Mai Shiranui for our team.” Mai giggled, her ample breasts jiggling with her movements, “Oh, King and I have known each other for quite some time now. I wasn’t ready to jump into a team for a while, but honestly, how can I say no to her? Especially when she told me all about that cute, hot-blooded fighter she’s looking after!”

Mai rubbed her chin and leaned down to look Yuri right in the eyes, taking her in. “Oh yeah, you’ve got a set of fighters eyes! Look how passionate they are! You look like you’re ready to fight me right now!” Yuri was ready to do something to Mai, but fighting wasn’t high on the list. The combination of the King and Mai being so close to her had practically fried Yuri’s brain. She had her arms crossed over her hips, trying to hide the now constantly pulsing cock threatening to rip her leggings into pieces. Mai bent over, the sight of her massive boobs dipping down, threatening to come tumbling out of her loose outfit, “And jeez, King really undersold you, huh? She’s way too modest. You’re just adorable!” Mai winked at Yuri, and that was the breaking point.

Yuri’s eyes glazed over at the sight of the gorgeous, buxom ninja. Her world was covered in a haze of pink as she knew in her heart that she HAD to breed the everyliving fuck of Mai Shirunai. There was no way her monster cock was going to ever go soft until this babe had her custard thick jizz dripping her holes. In a flash, Yuri darted forward, and Mai was treated to a deep, lusty kiss as the short-haired brunette practically latched herself onto her. Mai’s eyes went wide and she staggered backwards, hitting the bar as Yuri pressed herself forward, her pulsing futa cock rubbing up against Mai’s leg.

“Ahhh jeez, look what you did now.” King sighed, but the smile on her face suggested she knew this was coming. “Mai, you went and sent Yuri into rut. You can’t just go around being so sexy like that around her!” Mai’s attempts to answer only came out as low moans into Yuri’s mouth, as the busty ninja began to realize just what a good kisser Yuri was. Yuri stuck her wet tongue into Mai’s mouth, tasting every bit of her new powerhouse sex-sleeve as possible. Yuri wiggled her fingers menacingly, and with a loud SLAP grabbed hold of both of Mai’s massive asscheeks. Mai arched her back and moaned in a barely restrained delight, breaking the kiss as she did so.

“K-King!” Mai lustily cried out, “W-when you said she was friendly, I didn’t think you meant this! KYA!” Yuri shoved her face between Mai’s valley of cleavage and took a huge whiff of her distinct feminine scent. King just giggled. “Well, you didn’t ask! Why do you think I was so desperate to get you down here anyway? I just can’t handle the little monster anymore. So I figured maybe having the most beautiful woman in Japan drain her balls will give her some satisfaction.” “WHAAAAAA?!” Mai cried out in shock as Yuri latched onto her tighter. Mai might have acted all confused, but her pussy certainly wasn’t. It began to leak out juices like a waterfall when it became clear Mai’s fate was to be a busty ninja jizzjar for the spunky futa.

Yuri looked up at Mai with her big puppy-dog eyes, and despite the bizarre situation, Mai couldn’t help but feel her heart melt. “Jeeeeeez…” She mumbled with a pout. “I mean…I guess I can help you out if you’re pent up, but…” “GREAT!” Yuri grinned widely as began to squeeze Mai’s ass tighter and move her to bar, “So let’s FUCK FUCK FUCK! Right here! Right in front of King! Come on!” Mai groaned in hesitation. If only she didn’t have such a weakness for short-haired cuties…and this pushy attitude didn’t help matters. Mai kinda liked having someone so single-mindedly into her. After all, Andy had been so lukewarm he hadn’t even invited her onto his team. Well, his loss was apparently Yuri’s gain…

“Hey, hey! What have I told you about busting a nut in the bar? You think I want to clean up your mess like last time? You two go play upstairs. I’ll get the place ready and meet you in a bit.” Yuri grinned at King, and launched herself over to grab her into a hug. “You’re the best girlfriend EVER!” Yuri shouted out, and gave her blonde lover a big wet kiss on the cheek. Mai couldn’t even say a word before the hyper-active fighter ran back and grabbed her hand, yanking her upstairs. “KIIIIING!” Mai shouted out. King waved at her with a smile. “You two have fun!” She shouted out, as Mai was dragged into the hyena’s lair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai and Yuri were coiled together on the bed, with Yuri writhing on top of the fleshy femme fatale, their lips locked tight together. Mai had REALLY gotten into the make-out sessions, eagerly rubbing her soaked panties against Yuri’s hips, moaning and squeaking with pleasure each time the veiny fuckshaft rubbed against her sensitive cunny. Yuri broke the kiss with a wet gasp, a strand of drool connecting the two lovebirds. “Woooah….” Mai sighed in bliss, “Y-you’re a real…real good kisser, Yuri…”

Yuri moved backwards to sit on top of Mai, her hands happily darting forward to grope at Mai’s tits. The exposed spheres of titflesh were irresistable to grope, and Yuri licked her lips as she flicked and rubbed Mai’s hard nipples while the poor inexperienced ninja wriggled and gasped under her dominant grip. “King has taught me everything she knows!” Yuri explained, “Maybe she’ll teach you as well…this killer body combined with King’s seductive charm? The fighting world would be all yours!” Mai bit her lip and looked up at Yuri with lidded eyes. “I…I don’t need to…to learn anything like that…I’m in the Shiranui Clan…w-we have more than enough skills without learning such lewd, degenerate, nice-feeling tricks…”

“Reaaaaally?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, “You have some kind of secret, ninja techniques in that cute head of yours?” Mai nodded in response, and Yuri was now quite curious. “I mean…I was never TAUGHT them…” Mai admitted, “But I snuck a peek from some scrolls…I maybe shouldn’t have?” Yuri cooed with intrigue. “Like what?” Mai blushed heavily, and waggled her finger to bring Yuri closer. Yuri leaned in, and Mai whispered into her ear…Yuri’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Show me!” Yuri demanded. Mai smiled a little at her eagerness. “Well, I suppose I could give you a little demonstration…”

Mai stared in awe as Yuri’s massive cock waved in front of her eyes hypnotically. Yuri rubbed the shaft idly while waiting for Mai to come to her senses. She leaned forward a little to push the tip of her cock under Mai’s nose, and almost as if on command, the busty warrior took a deep sniff. Her eyelids fluttered in desire as the overwhelming musk of Yuri’s bitch-breaking monster cock wrapped itself around her brain, like wispy pink strands coiling around her. Mai puckered up her full, glossy lips and planted a big kiss on Yuri’s cock head. It was so very hot and hard, but also…soft and sensitive. Mai could tell she had a lot to learn about cocks…fortunately, she had quite the teacher.

Mai opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, her eyes closed waiting for Yuri to make a move. Yuri looked down in awe at the sight of Mai Shiranui kneeling before her submissively, awaiting the violent throat-fucking Yuri had every intention of giving her. She opened up an eye as Yuri stood there slack-jawed. “Well?” She asked. Yuri blinked in confusion. “You mean just…shove it in?” Mai smiled to herself. “This is one of the secret Shiranui arts. Try it for yourself…” She opened her mouth again, her explanation seemingly done. Yuri’s hand was shaking as she began to push her oversized cock into Mai’s open maw. What was going to happen…what was going to happen…

Mai’s mouth was a cave of wonders. Slick, wet, warm and soft, it was as if Mai’s whole voluptuous body was wrapping herself around Yuri. Yuri drooled a little as her heavy balls began to churn with seed. Inch by inch Yuri pushed herself inside, but suddenly realized just how much cock she was feeding Mai. She looked down, expecting to see a choking, drooling, spluttering cock-sleeve gagging on her rod, but in actuality, Mai still had her eyes closed, her tongue slowly rotating around the veiny fuckpole knocking on her throat. 

No gagging, no struggling. Yuri wondered to herself…and began pushing harder. Her thick cock created a lewd bulge in Mai’s throat as it began to slide down her silky mouthpussy, and Yuri felt her fingers and toes clench. And yet! Mai’s only reaction was to open an eye and wink. No gag reflex at all! That meant…that meant…

*GRAB* Yuri grabbed hold of Mai’s head tightly, finally managing to get a noise from her as she gargled in surprise. Yuri was overtaken by a wave of lust as she realizes that Mai’s abilities are allowing her to take Yuri’s insane cock without a hint of pain or discomfort! In fact, the look in Mai’s eyes was positively enraptured. Whether this was her first time or not, this cock was clearly a new favourite of Mai’s. Yuri began to roughly thrust her hips into Mai’s face, using her miraculous throat as a sloppy sexsleeve. She was in absolute heaven, banging Mai’s gorgeous face without any resistance. 

Mai began to gulp and gurgle as the massive shaft pounded her throat, but there was no pain at all. In fact, Mai was soaking wet herself, the thought of being used as nothing but a cumdump by this young pushy warrior clearly delighting her. Mai Shiranui was just designed to be a sloppy sexsleeve for big dicked futa babes. It was honestly amazing that the unsuspecting ninja hadn’t already gained the single-minded attention of some of the fighting worlds most aggressive futanaris. 

Yuri pushed Mai’s head right into the base of her hips, every single inch of cock lodged firmly in her throat. As Mai’s nose pressed against Yuri’s hips, she could smell the growing concoction of sweat, jizz and spit creating a lusty broth. Her drool bubbled out of the sides of her mouth as she swallowed and sniffed as much as she could. With her abilities, Mai suddenly let her tongue slip from her mouth, and the wet appendage just kept growing and growing like a snake until it wrapped around Yuri’s fat balls. Yuri twitched and moaned and nearly burst out in blissful tears as she was gifted a throatjob and ballsucking at the same time! This was INSANE! No hot-blooded futa could withstand this assault! 

“AHHH! AHHHHHH! M-MAI! MAI!” Yuri babbled out in adoration, “SWALLOW IT MAI! SWALLOW IT! YOU CAN, RIGHT?! YOU’RE THE ULTIMATE CUMDUMP, OF COURSE YOU CAN SWALLOW IT ALL!” Yuri’s balls rose for the ensuing onslaught of gooey cream she was building up, and with Mai throatlocked, she began to unleash her well-built load. Ropes upon ropes of thick jizz poured down Mai’s well-fucked throat, with the alluring ninja girl swallowing as much as she could to ensure not a single drop of delicious cum escaped her deadly grip. Like a boa constrictor wrapped around its prey, Mai moved her hands to grope Yuri’s ass and keep her from bucking backwards. Yuri twitched around like a wounded animal as the deadly ninja drained her of her very essence, drop after drop after drop…

With the massive load finally released, Mai let Yuri go, and she staggered backwards, her massive shaft yanking out of Mai’s throat as she did so. A heady mixture of spit and jizz connected Mai’s lips and Yuri’s cock as Yuri tumbled backwards and leaned against the wall. Mai daintly placed her fingers to her throat and swallowed over and over to ensure she had everything swallowed down. She licked her lips, and looked at Yuri with a lewd gaze. “Do my skills satisfy you? Perhaps you can consider this my application to join the team…” She sucked at her fingers. “Mmmm…it would be worth joining the team just for that tasty treat…I had no idea cum tasted so sweet.”

Yuri panted and caught her breath, then grinned. It was a delighted, hungry grin. Yuri looked at Mai with a growing passion. “You’re even more amazing than I thought you were…” Mai gasped as Yuri’s defeated cock suddenly began to spring back to life, growing harder and longer before her very eyes. “Before King gets here…I really want to get to know your skills better…way better. There’s a lot more I want to teach you…” Mai gulped…but kept her resolve. “You’ll find out what I’ve got, Yuri. Make no mistake, Mai Shiranui won’t lose to your cock!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King finished wiping up the bar, and rubbed her forehead free of sweat. She looked around the place with a proud smile. Back to looking flawless, just like its owner. She was ready to open up this evening, but that was still a while away. The busty blonde smiled to herself as she imagined the scene awaiting her upstairs. A hot flush comes over her as she thinks about just how grateful Yuri will be, with King bringing her the perfect slut to drain her constant boner. Enough stalling. Time to go join in…

King opened the door to the bedroom and gasped. She was prepared for a wild scene, but even she was taken aback. Clothes thrown across the room, upturned chairs and dressers, and the culprits still at the crime scene, having not even noticed King come in. Massive comdoms filled with thick pools of spunk were strewn across the floor and furniture, but the couple on the bed had clearly decided to forget all about them at some point, as could be seen by Yuri’s raw cock sloppily pounding away at Mai.

Mai was bouncing up and down on Yuri’s fat cock, sweat dripping down her back. Yuri was sat up, her arms wrapped around Mai and her face shoved between the breasts as Mai’s hips rotated and grinded inbetween bouts of pumping. Both Yuri and Mai’s hips clapped together, the fleshy sound of raw fucking echoing throughout the room. “OOOOOOH!” Mai moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s head as she twitched and bucked. King grinned at the sight of Mai cumming over her girlfriends cock. “You’ve been busy…” King exclaimed. Yuri jolted, and moved to look around Mai towards King. “She’s PERFECT!” Yuri exclaimed, “Can we keep her? Tell me I can keep her! I’M GONNA KEEP HER!” King just chuckled, and let out a hot breath as the musk of fucking and slurping started to flow into her nose. The sight and scent of Yuri’s wild fuckfest caused King’d nipples to harden instantly, and she knew she would have to remove her dark pants soon before evidence of her arousal started to ruin them…but first…

King walked over to a skirt thrown hastily to the side and fished out Yuri’s phone. Yuri gripped onto Mai with one hand and held up a peace sign with the other as King started taking snapshots of the lurid scene. “Beautiful…” King exclaimed, “Just fucking divine…” King took more shots as Yuri would suckle on Mai’s tits. “Mai, you don’t mind if I take some photos of you getting railed like a back-alley slut, do you? Of course you don’t…” King made sure to take shots of Mai’s sweet ahegao as the poor ninja twitched and came even more. 

King moved a hand out to brush the hair from Mai’s face, and pointed the camera right at her as she started taking a video. “Got anything to say to the camera, sweetie?” She asked. Mai’s tongue rolled from her mouth and she looked at the phone. “I…I lost…to Yuri….to Yuri’s cock…” King turned to look at the camera. “There you have it folks. Another babe conquered by Yuri’s one-of-a-kind dick. Mai Shiranui is a certified cockslut, and any other big titty bitches who want to go wild with her, head on down to Illusion and meet the girl herself. Just don’t expect to be leaving that night, because Yuri LOVES new customers…” 

She turned the video off. “Perfect. We’re going to be full to bursting by the end of the month…” She glanced back towards the fuckfest and noted Yuri started to thrust upwards faster and faster, her grip tightening around her precious fuckdump as her swollen balls began to pulse and rise…

“...NOPE!” King shoved Mai with a playful push, and the cock-stunned beauty fell to the side with a “KYAH”. Yuri’s eyes went wide as the sudden coldness and emptiness of her pussy-less present hit her. She snapped her head towards King. “NO! WHY?! I WAS SO CL-” A soft finged pressed against her lips. “Because it’s my turn, you silly little fat-cocked fool. What, were you planning to just fire ALL of your seed into your new toy? I’m so crushed…” She pouted and began to slip off her waistcoat, and carefully pulled down her skintight pants. 

King knelt between Yuri’s spread legs with a look of desire on her face. “Mmmm, you’re just about ready to pop…I do love it when the others prepare my meal for me, so I can steal it right from under their nose…” “You scavenger…” Yuri moaned. “No dear, I’m the alpha of our little pack. So when I want my meal, I get it…” King carefully rubbed her finger up and down the length of Yuri’s shaft, then placed it in her mouth. “Hmm…she tastes good.” remarked King, “I knew she would…now then…”

King gripped Yuri’s cock hard. Rather than the sweet softness of Mai’s embrace, King’s was more dominant and firm. Yuri fucked Mai, but King fucked Yuri. The order was set in stone, and though Yuri secretly yearned for the day when she could conquer King, REALLY show her who was boss…that wasn’t today, as evidenced by King lightly nibbling on Yuri’s balls as she stroked her wet shaft above her head. 

“They’re so heavy…” King remarked, staring in awe at Yuri’s balls. “You’d think you hadn’t cum in weeks, and yet there’s proof all over the room you’ve been spreading your seed like a spoiled emperor all afternoon. I assume you’ve got at least…2 loads for me, yes?” Yuri had her head backwards in bliss, but looked at King as she spoke. “You know I’ve always got more than that for you…” “Charmer.” King smiled, “Well, let’s not keep you waiting TOO long for this one…” With that, King placed her hands firmly on Yuri’s open thighs, then rammed her face forward.

Mai’s throatfucking skills were granted to her through special ninja techniques. King’s was all natural. She downed half of Yuri’s pussy-pounder in her throat, and swirled her tongue around like a professional cockswallower. Yuri instantly jolted, and started moaning and crying out. This wasn’t a gentle sucking like Mai offered, this was an intense DRAINING. Yuri had no choice! She was GOING to give King a nice full belly of spunk, and she was going to do it when King demanded. Yuri might have been swinging around a cock that could wreck marriages, but she still bowed down to King…and yeah, you know she loved it.

Yuri tried to move her hands to grip King’s head. King glanced up, her throat still locked around the fat shaft, and grabbed Yuri’s hands with her own, intertwining their fingers. A romantic gesture…that also meant Yuri had nowhere to escape as King began to slurp with a vicious vacuum blowjob. King’s normally calm and collected expression vanished and was replaced by the pursed lips, dilated eyes and flared nostrils of a truly dedicated cock-slurper. It was over in seconds. 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Yuri cried out in defeat as a steaming batch of jizz flew up her cock and slammed into King’s mouth. The experienced bartender swallowed over and over and over, taking in her prize with practiced efficiency. But without the ninja skills of the Shiranui Clan backing her up, taking the massive load completely proved too much. Her cheeks bulged out and her eyes widened before she released the cock from her mouth, streams of cum pouring down her huge tits. She pointed Yuri’s cock over in the direction of the panting Mai Shiranui, and the poor ninja got a sticky wake-up call as ropes of cum blasted onto her lewd body. King grinned in delight, forcing one of her girlfriends to coat the other one in a layer of cum…deliciously perverted…

King took a finger and licked up a fat dollop of cum as Yuri barely held herself up from falling backwards onto the bed. “Mmmmm…how do you get it to taste so nice…” King pondered aloud, “Maybe it’s just…you? You just taste so very, very delicious…I’ll never get enough of you, Yuri. You’re mine…” She pushed Yuri, and the futa fell backwards onto the bed. Despite everything, her cock still remained rock solid. That was just the effect King had on her. Once would never be enough with her beloved blonde alpha.

King stood atop the bed, her flawless, cum-soaked form stood above Yuri. She rotated her hips teasingly above Yuri, positioning the girthy cock right at the entrance to her devilishly tight ass. “Mmm-hmm…the main event…” King smirked, “I just can’t feel satisfied at night until I’ve experienced this delectable cock breaking into my ass…” Yuri gulped as her fat cockhead pulsed, the tip just touching the tight folds of King’s ass. She was trembling with need at the thought of King riding her like a stallion all night long…but after being so thoroughly dominated by her blonde girlfriend before…the prideful part of Yuri started to stir. She wanted to turn the tables tonight…or at least, try to.

“Enough games.” King looked into Yuri’s eyes with a heated passion, the kind no one else would ever see from the buxom, beautiful bartender. “Three…two…on-WHA?!” For one mere second, King raised her hips in preparation to slam herself onto Yuri’s shaft. Yuri took her chance, and jumped up, grabbing King in a tight embrace and holding her legs wide open. King was stunned, and wrapped her arms around Yuri to avoid falling. Yuri was stood on the bed, with King held tightly in her arms. “W-what are you doin-” “CHO!” Yuri shouted out a battlecry, and with her veiny cock still positioned at King’s ass, she jumped off the bed…

The impact of Yuri hitting the floor was instant. The floor shook, the furniture rattled, Mai snapped to her senses, and most importantly, her massive shaft SLAMMED into King’s ass with a brutal force. The dominating bartender lost Round 1 in a single second as her sensitive ass was crammed with Yuri’s all-too-thick fuckmeat. King was about to let out the loudest, nastiest scream of orgrasm she had ever done, but slammed her face into Yuri’s shoulder, muffling her blissful cries as her fingers scratched across Yuri’s back. 

Yuri didn’t wait. She began bucking her hips up and down, bouncing the older bartender in her arms. King wrapped her legs around Yuri and moaned loudly into her shoulder. “MMMMMMPH…” she cried out. The wild ass-pounding continued as King could only hang there and be used as a sex-sleeve, her ass being pried open by the sloppy shaft of her lover. “S-sneaky little…” King managed to hiss out before howling in pleasure as Yuri reached around and SMACKED her ass.

Yuri jumped in shock! Mai had snuck up from below and began furiously making out with Yuri’s balls. “Mmmm…King, I thought you were the boss of this team?” Mai asked coyly, “It sure seems like you’re Yuri’s anal toy from where I am though…” King gritted her teeth, “I AM the boss! I-it’s not my fault that Yuri has this…PERFECT FUCKING COCK!” Yuri grinned as the pleasure of Mai’s tongue and King’s ass combined into the ultimate fucktoys. Mai’s tongue swirled around, lathering Yuri’s rotund balls with spit. King began laying kisses along Yuri’s cheeks, unable to restrain her feelings. 

“I can’t believe I joined the most perverted, horny team in Japan…” Mai lamented, “I’m already being stained by your perversions. I can’t believe I’m gonna get addicted to futa sex! All I’m gonna be able to think about when I fight is throbbing cocks, and I’m gonna lose to big dicked girls on purpose just so they can pound me like a whore in defeat…” King grunted and rolled her head back. “D-do you think you could NOT talk like such a slut when I-I’m trying not to CUM ALL OVER THIS THICK DICK?!” “Too late!” Yuri grinned, and as she grinded against King, the blonde quietly moaned and clenched her toes. “I can always tell when you’re cumming, King, even if you do try to hide it…dunno why you do. You should be more like Mai and just admit you’re mine!”

The double attack proved too much, and soon Yuri could only lay back and enjoy the ride as another heaping load began to form in her nuts. Mai suckled on the cum-producing orbs with intensity, eagerly helping to make a fresh batch to ruin King’s ass. King held on tightly as Yuri planted her feet, and with a powerful thrust began to pour her thick nut into King’s ass. King cried out in bliss, a beautiful cry of lust, as cum instantly filled her tight hole. Mai happily slurped up the streams of jizz pouring out of King, as Yuri held King close in a possessive and loving embrace.

”Mmmm…” Mai licked her lips, and watched with delight as Yuri’s massive cock popped out from King’s twitching asshole. “I sure hope you’re got another few loads for me as well. The #1 Fighter in all of Japan won’t be satisfied so easily…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Kasugano sat on the end of the bed, panting and sweaty. Chun-Li lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully while warm jizz dripped from her pussy. She had passed out from the intense raw fucking Sakura had been giving her for the past few hours, and Sakura was about ready to snuggle up between her gorgeous tits and go to sleep herself when she heard her phone buzz.

She saw a picture of her friend, Yuri, grinning wildly as her face was smooshed between two sets of the most flawless, massive tits Sakura had ever seen. From the top of the photo, Sakura could just make out a blonde and brunette, with their eyes too high up to see from the pic. The blonde was smiling cheekily while the brunette bit her lip in embarrassment. All three were giving a peace sign to the camera, and a message saying “Team Yuri Wins Again!” 

Sakura stared at the picture for a moment as Chun-Li came to her senses and rubbed her eyes. “Mmm…Sakura? Come to bed, darling…” Sakura turned around, and revealed that her deflated boner had once again hardened to a full mast. “Just…one more time, okay?” Chun-Li stared in shock, but couldn't help but grin. "What, do we need to find you TWO girls to play with?"


End file.
